


When You Say It Like That.

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: "Tell me what I can do to fix it," Auston pleaded, his voice cracking. Mitch shivered and shrugged.





	When You Say It Like That.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!) 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> This has existed as a draft on my phone since January so I figured now was as good a time as any to try and finish it and post it. 
> 
> Title is from “Say It” by Flume ft. Tove Lo 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Snowflakes clung to his eyelashes, falling to his red cheeks with each blink, only to be replaced with a new dusting of flurries. He was shivering, his wool pea coat soaked through, not truly meant to time spend in a winter storm. Auston ached to reach out, to wrap him in his arms, to take him inside, to keep him safe, and to keep him warm. Auston stayed put, rooted in place with uncertainty. He ached to reach out, but he didn't know if he was allowed. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Mitch sniffled, tears falling from his lashes, only to freeze as they made there way down. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, his fingers long gone numb from the cold. Auston swallowed hard, and tried to push back the swell of relief he felt when he saw that Mitch was still wearing his bracelet. Maybe it wasn't over.

"Tell me what I can do to fix it," Auston pleaded, his voice cracking. Mitch shivered and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, wrapping his arms around himself, his teeth chattering. Auston took a step forward and saw that Mitch's lips were almost blue. 

Auston swallowed hard. "Lets go inside and talk?" He suggested, the tilt of his voice at the end turning it into a question.

Mitch shook his head, dislodging the snow that clung to the strands of dark hair, hair that was growing longer than what Auston had become used to seeing. 

"No, I don't want to, I'm fine here." Mitch said stubbornly his voice shaking. 

"Please?" Auston begged and Mitch shook his head. 

"You-u-u always tell me what to do-o-o," he stuttered, "and I f-f-fucking hate it-t-t."

Auston looked down, the snow at his feet was turning to slush, dirty and gray as it mixed with sand and the grim of the city. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Auston said, trying to keep his voice level. "I just, I care about you, and I don't want you to get sick." 

Auston swallowed, he sniffled, his nose starting to run from the cold, his saliva growing thick and tacky making it hard to breathe. "I'm sorry." 

"You always say that," Mitch sniffled.

"Because I always am," Auston said roughly, honest words tumbling from his lips. 

Mitch shook his head, as if he didn't believe him, or as if he didn't understand. He was shivering so violently, too cold to fully process what Auston was saying as he desperately avoided his gaze. 

"Please," Auston begged, "Can we talk inside? I love you, and I can't watch you hurt yourself because of my mistakes." 

Mitch looked up sharply, his eyes wide. That was the first time that Auston had ever said that he loved him. 

Mitch turned away from Auston, forcing himself to walk back towards their shared apartment, the one that Mitch had frantically fled hours ago. Auston exhaled silently, pleased that Mitch would be out of the cold. He already packed a bag and booked a room at a hotel near the rink. He had already ruined enough things; he wasn't going to displace Mitch from his home as well. Auston knew it mattered to Mitch where he stayed, their apartment was his home, but Auston's home was wherever Mitch was. It made no difference to him if he was in their apartment or a hotel. He would be alone either way. 

Mitch was standing on the front stoop of the walk up, his shoulders hunched. He hadn't thought to grab his keys before he fled. Auston stepped around him, careful to keep a respective distance between them and unlocked the door.

He held the door open for Mitch and he slipped inside. Auston watched as he slowly removed his soaked jacket, wincing as he moved his stiff body. He toed off his shoes, lining them up against the wall, the way he always complained that Auston didn't and wrapped his arms around himself, still shivering violently. The sweater he wore beneath the coat was dark with moisture. Auston saw the exact moment Mitch noticed his suitcase by the door. His eyes going wide before he turned to look at Auston. Hurt and something Auston couldn't identify prominent on his features. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mitch asked hoarsely. He was crying again, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried and failed to calm himself. 

"What?" Auston asked, confusion heavy in his voice.

"You're leaving, why are you leaving?" Mitch sniffled. 

"Because I hurt you," Auston said softly, his voice cracking. "I was wrong and I hurt you, that's why I'm leaving."

"Don't leave," Mitch whispered, taking a step closer to Auston. "Please, don't leave, please don't leave me." 

Auston swallowed hard. "But-" He started trailing off. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost, like he was floating untethered through the ocean.

Mitch came closer, tangling his fingers in Auston’s coat, his scarf, desperate for contact, seeking warmth. He was desperate for physical reassurance as he pressed himself against Auston. He was sobbing, little noises of frustration erupting from the back of his throat, as the coat got in his way. 

Auston slowly wrapped his arms around Mitch, pulling him close and burying his nose in his wet hair. Mitch made a snuffled and tossed Auston’s scarf to the floor snuggling his face into the crock of Auston’s neck. His hands slipped between them and he worked to unzip Auston’s coat, before breaking away briefly to remove the offending article of clothing. The coat joined the scarf on the ground and Mitch wrapped his arms around Auston’s thick waist. 

He was sobbing softly, pushing against Auston, and squeezing tight as if he was trying to meld them together, turning them into one. He tilted his head up, looking at Auston with watery eyes. He reached up, standing on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips to Auston’s. Auston deepened the kiss, a soft noise of disbelief escaping as he licked into Mitch’s mouth. 

A muted sigh of contentment escaped Mitch’s throat as he dipped his hands under the hem of Auston’s long sleeve tee shirt. Auston shuttered as Mitch’s cold fingers gripped his soft sides, digging his fingers into the warm flesh. Mitch hummed, and separated their lips, looking up with heavy lust filled eyes. 

“I love you too,” he whispered softly. 

“I thought you would want me to leave,” Auston said, keeping his voice low as not to break the eerie calm that had settled over them, still standing in the entryway of their apartment. It was still their apartment. “I hurt you and don’t deserve you.” 

“Auston, couples fight, I was hurt and I was mad, but that doesn’t mean I want you to leave,” Mitch said, his lips now red and swollen. 

Auston bit the inside of his cheek, looking unsure, Mitch followed as his gaze flickered back to the bags packed and sitting by the door. 

“But I hurt you,” he said sounding broken, like a lost little boy separated from his parents and missing his favorite toy. 

“But you didn’t mean to,” Mitch said, the tears previously shed drying into salty tracks on his cheeks, “and you’re sorry.” 

Auston nodded, following along slowly. “And you love me, and I love you, so I forgive you, so you don’t have to leave, please don’t leave.” Mitch said, his words growing soft almost desperate. 

He was unsure, but he nodded anyway, once again tucking Mitch to his chest.


End file.
